goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy and Skeens Push Leslie Into the Crocodile and Get Grounded
At the village, Mundy rushed over to Skeens. Mundy: Skeens! Skeens! Good news! Skeens: What is it? Mundy: Lawson, Gelman, Rachel and Chucko turned the tables on Jock, Tygo, TJ Detweiler, Gus Griswald, Randall Weems, King Bob, Tara, Jordan and Jerome. Lawson took Jock to Madame Gasket's Chop Shop to melt him down into meat, Gelman threw Tygo up to the sun, Rachel sent TJ and Gus to France and sent King Bob, Tara, Jordan and Jerome to Abu Dhabi, and Chucko put Randall in the dumpster where he got taken to the dump, and Alan Stooge got revenge on Jock, Tygo, TJ, Gus, Randall, King Bob, Tara, Jordan and Jerome by making grounded videos out of them. And best of all, Lawson, Gelman, Rachel and Chucko revived Eraine because Jock killed him. Skeens: Wow! That's good news! Mundy: You know, Skeens. I bet Leslie's in the zoo looking down to the crocodiles. Skeens: Shall we push her into the crocodile pit? Mundy: That's an excellent idea! Let's do it! We hate her because she's on TJ's side and Jock's side! She's a stupid girl! Let's do it together! Mundy and Skeens went off to the zoo, and then they entered the zoo, and then they arrived at the crocodile pit where Leslie was standing in front of it. Mundy: Time to push Leslie into the crocodile pit! Skeens: Lunchtime, crocs! Mundy and Skeens pushed Leslie towards the crocodile pit. Leslie: Hey! Leslie fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Leslie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Leslie landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Leslie, and Leslie started screaming as she was being eaten alive. Leslie: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mundy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for causing trouble for Alan and Eraine! Skeens: Yeah, no more Leslie! She'll burn in hell along with Jock and Tygo! Suddenly, the zookeeper came, and he was very angry. Zookeeper: Mundy and Skeens, how dare you push Leslie into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that both of you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at her body! It's ruined, and she's been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it! Guards, come over here at once! Two guards came. Guard 1: You called, boss? Guard 2: What's up? Zookeeper: Mundy and Skeens just pushed Leslie into the crocodile pit! Take them home to their parents right now! Guard 1: Yes, sir. Guard 2: Yes, sir. Guard 1: Come with me, Mundy! Guard 2: Come with me, Skeens! Two guards sent Mundy and Skeens home in disgrace. Back in Mundy's house, Mundy was sitting on a couch, crying, and Mundy's dad was dismayed. Mundy's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Guard 1: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Mundy! Mundy just pushed Leslie into the crocodile pit. And now she's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Mundy's dad was furious. Mundy's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Conrad, how dare you push Leslie into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to her death after she was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! Go to your room right now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Skeens' house, Skeens was sitting on a couch, crying, and Skeens' dad was dismayed. Skeens' dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Guard 2: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Skeens! Skeens just pushed Leslie into the crocodile pit. And now she's dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! Skeens' dad was furious. Skeens' dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Greg, how dare you push Leslie into the crocodile pit?! Now everyone reacted to her death after she was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! Go to your room right now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Mundy and Guard 1 Brian as Skeens Kayla as Leslie Dallas as Zookeeper Paul as Guard 2 Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Simon as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' dad) Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff